


Not trying to be your part-time lover

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [23]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson-centric, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Dating, Endgame, First Date, First Dates, First Love, Getting Together, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, Wooing, movie, movie date, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: When all is said and all is done, Blaine and Sebastian are finally together. What follows now is a first date to remember that makes Sebastian's heart beat faster and Blaine's toes curls. Might be the fluffiest and prettiest thing I've ever written.Part of my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They finally get the date they deserve ❤

_This doesn’t seem right…_

Blaine tugs at another curl again that still won’t budge. Sure, he could just use more gel but Sebastian likes his curls, so he wanted to just tame them down a little. He sighs and grabs his toothbrush. He looks at his watch and realizes he only has about 15 minutes left, so he needs to hurry. With one hand he’s brushing his teeth while the other still tries fixing his hair when he hears a knock on their dorm room.

“Hey man! How do you do? He’s still in the bathroom but you can wait”, he hears Nick say and _No, he’s early! How can he be early, he never is!_

Blaine spits out the foam of the toothpaste and rinses out his mouth before grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He smooths down his dark-red shirt and closes the button on his maybe-a-little-too-tight black jeans. His face scrunches in discontent when he realizes the curl is still out of place but he doesn’t have enough time to get that under control. Instead, he sprays a bit of perfume in the air and walks through, takes a deep breath (almost chokes on the taste of perfume when he inhales) and pushes down the handle on the door.

“You’re early, Seb…”

Sebastian sits on his bed, the upper part of his body leaned against Blaine’s plush big pillows. When Blaine emerges from the bathroom, he feels his gaze traveling over his body as he bends down to squeeze into his shoes.

“Well, well, well, look at you”, Sebastian drawls and Blaine feels heat spreading on his face. Sebastian sits up and shakes his head like he can’t really believe it. “Don’t you look dashing!”

Blaine chuckles. “Dashing? What is this, a black-and-white 50s movie?”

“Maybe? And you’re the damsel in distress that needs a man to –“

“Okay, guys, can you go and keep you sex- and pillow-talk out of my earshot? Thank you!”, Nick groans from his side of the room.

Sebastian jumps up and comes closer to Blaine. He cups his cheek and Blaine feels his stomach drop when he tilts his face up. He smiles.

“Hey you…”

“Hey you…”, Blaine breathes back.

“Yeah, nope, not better”, Nick states and throws a pillow at them. “Get out of here, you're being all lovey-dovey, it is disgusting. I might throw up. Go out and get to your date.”

They’re both laughing at that but eventually, their hands end up intertwining and they head for the door. Before it closes, he hears Nick yell: “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, B. And Smythe, I expect him back before curfew with his clothes in order and hickeys only where I won’t see them.”

Blaine shakes his head but, to be honest, he doesn’t really mind the teasing so much. Not when his fingers are squeezing Seb’s and they’re headed to their first official date.

“So, where are we going?”, Blaine asks as Sebastian leads him to the Dalton parking lot.

Sebastian glances at him. “No.”

Blaine frowns confused. “That wasn’t a question that you can answer with Yes or No, Seb. I asked what the plan was…”

“And I said No, I won’t tell you.” He smiles when they reach Sebastian’s car and he opens the door. “Hush, hush, get in.”

Blaine grumbles a bit but eventually gets in the car. Sebastian slams the door shut and walks around the car to get into the driver’s seat. He starts the engine and Blaine connects his phone with the radio. Once he settles on a playlist and sits back in his seat, he feels Sebastian’s hand slide from gearshift to his knee and he’s glad to take it with a soft smile.

The drive in relative quiet, occasionally singing along to the music or talking without saying much. Exit signs to Columbus appear and Sebastian changes lanes. A few turns left and one right and they are entering the parking lot to what looks like a restaurant – _a way too fancy restaurant for Blaine’s casual attire._ His eyes widen in panic when he actually sees a woman in a sparkling silver gown enter the building. He looks at Sebastian, _he can’t be serious!_

“Relax, Killer, I’m not dragging you in there!”, the other laughs at Blaine’s look and gives his hand a squeeze. “Just need to pick something up, don’t go anywhere and don’t talk to strangers that offer you candy, alright?” He winks and up he is, leaving Blaine alone in his car.

After a few minutes he exits the restaurant, balancing plastic boxes that seem to be filled with food, accompanied by a waiter that holds some more boxes in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. When Sebastian opens the trunk, he can hear them talking – _French, oh God, that shouldn’t be so sexy, right?_ – and storing the boxes carefully. They probably don’t want to risk them falling over. They shut the trunk again and Blaine sees them hugging and giving each other small pecks on the cheek before Sebastian gets back into the car and buckles up.

“Richard says Hi.”

“Richard?”

“The guy?”

“Oh, the waiter! Thank you? So… was that food?”

“Well, aren’t you a little genius! Guess all my tutoring since you came back finally paid off, huh?” He grins at him and Blaine sticks his tongue out. “Yeah, that was food. Exquisite food, actually. Richard is the son of one of my dad’s friends, he's not a waiter, he owns the restaurant. It’s quite fancy, as you noticed, but they serve the best mousse au chocolat and macarons outside of Paris, I swear.”

Blaine’s face lights up and he groans when he hears the word “macarons”. He loves sweets in any shape or flavor but since one christmas where his aunt brought macarons, he is head over heels in love with them.

They start talking about how Sebastian and Richard met, both bored at a stupid fundraiser event their fathers attended a few weeks after Sebastian had moved to Ohio and how they immediately clicked. About 15 minutes later, they turn into another parking lot and this time, Sebastian pulls the key out and motions for Blaine to get out. When he does, he looks around. It looks like a… _park?_

“Care to lend me a hand here, Killer?” He whirls around and sees Sebastian stocking up the plastic boxes on his arms. He rushes to his side and takes the remaining boxes. “You should also take the blanket and the pullovers I packed. It might get a little chilly later on.”

He narrows his eyes in confusion but does as he’s told before closing the trunk and following Sebastian down a path through the park.

They walk in silence for a few moments. Yet, when they round a corner, behind a row of trees he sees a green meadow stretching wide – filled with blankets, big pillows and even something that resembles couches, all lined up in front of a huge screen.

Sebastian heads right for the few couches, checking the numbers attached to seem, letting out a satisfied hum when he obviously finds the one he’s been looking for. He puts the boxes of food down next to the beige couch, then takes the blanket from Blaine and spread it over the cushions. When he turns around and takes the boxes Blaine is still holding, he smiles.

“So, what do you say?”

Blaine just stares at him wide-eyed: “Sebastian… what’s all this about?”

“Well”, he says as he starts opening the boxes and sorting dessert and main dish before he digs through the small bag to retrieve some cutlery. “This is an open-air cinema. I read about it a few weeks ago. You pay a small fee for a blanket, beanbag or, as you see, couch and then they’re showing movies.”

He gets up and hands Blaine a fork. “You can bring your own food and drinks or grab snacks somewhere around here. And tonight it’s ‘Bringing Up Baby’ that they’re showing.”

Blaine smiles widely: “Cary Grant and Katharine Hepburn…” he says kind of in awe.

Sebastian smiles back and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, I figured you might like that…”

He shouldn’t be surprised by how much thought Sebastian had put into this but this is just… so unlike what he’s used to that he can just stare at the other boy for a few moments. Sebastian starts writhing.

“You don’t like it…”

He sounds disappointed, devastated even, and Blaine can’t have that. So closes the gap between them and winds his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Are you kidding? I love it! It’s just, it’s so much and so sweet and…”, he presses their foreheads together, “it’s very thoughtful. Thank you, Seb. I mean it. This is amazing.”

He nuzzles their noses for emphasis and draws back again, noticing a soft pink blush creeping up on Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian clears his throat. “You’re welcome. You know, nothing’s too much just to get that smile. And you can thank me properly later…” He winks and Blaine swats his arm playfully.

“No funny business, Mr. Smythe, this is our first date! I’m not some floozy.”

Sebastian laughs. “No, _that_ you are most definitely not. A tease, that’s what you are.” He kisses his temple and lets him go to sit down on the couch and grab the first box.

“Tarte Flambee or Quiche – what do you want first?”

Credits start rolling and Blaine tries to discreetly rub his wet cheeks in the pullover Sebastian put on halfway into the movie.

“Anderson, would you not rub your snot into my Gucci?”

Blaine snuffles. “That’s not Gucci, it looks more like Ralph Lauren.”

“Sorry, Ms. Wintour, I forgot that you used to date the Fairy Princess of Runway.” Sebastian rolls his eyes but his words are without real heat.

Blaine just snuggles closer into his boyfriend’s side. _His boyfriend._ Before Blaine can think about it more, Sebastian bends down, reaches into the bag with macarons and holds the last one in front of Blaine’s lips. “Wanna share?”

Blaine looks at the cookie, then at Sebastian. “Not really”, he says and takes a big bite, almost swallowing the whole thing. He almost chokes on his laughter when he sees Sebastian stare at him in disbelief.

“You… you rascal, you did not just do that!”

He looks like he’s not sure if he wants to laugh or be angry with him, Blaine finds it hilarious. Tears well up in his eyes from trying to chew, swallow and laugh at the same time.

“Hope you choke on it…”, Sebastian mumbles and puts the remaining bit of the macaron in his mouth.

They get up, grab their trash and go back to Sebastian’s car where Blaine leans up and kisses him on the lips. “Sorry for the macaron – I just couldn’t resist”, he smiles into the kiss.

Sebastian chuckles. “The macaron or the look of utter bewilderment on my face?”

“Maybe both?”

“Fair enough.” He pats his ass. “Alright, come on, get in the car, I want to show you something.”

After a few more minutes, Sebastian follows a street winding up a hill and takes an exit at around halfway up. They drive through pitch darkness, only the lights on Sebastian’s car illuminating the way.

“Umm, this is not the part where you tell me you’re a serial killer who wants to choke me to death and chop me in pieces, right?”

Sebastian laughs. “No, B, I promise. Though, if you’re into choking, we sure could try that”, he winks, “but what I actually wanted to show you was – this!”

Blaine takes his eyes off of Sebastian, looks through the windshield and his mouth falls open in awe. In front of them, he sees the city of Columbus at their feet, all lit up, while it is covered with a cloud-free dark blue sky and sees – _it that a shooting star?_

“There is a big meteor shower tonight”, Sebastian softly says, “they say the best way to see it is in a boat in the pacific ocean but I couldn’t get that so soon, so I guess, this is the second best spot.”

Blaine looks up at the sky and there are two, _no, three_ stars falling. He reaches blindly to Sebastian’s side and grabs his hand. “Seb, this is beautiful!”

Sebastian chuckles. “Glad you like it, I had to talk to people in very high places to get that on our date night.”

“Shush you, don’t try to downplay it.”

“I’m not, I had to pay extra for the cloud-free sky!”

Blaine huffs, rolls his eyes and yet, cuddles close to Sebastian’s side. “You’re an idiot…”

He feels Sebastian tilt his head to the side and kiss his forehead. “Yeah, maybe”, he say and leans into Blaine’s touch, “but I’m your idiot.”

Blaine can’t help the blush and hides his face in Sebastian’s pullover. He feels like his skin is buzzing, his heart beating out of his ribcage and he’s pretty sure it’s not the two glasses of wine he had that are responsible for the fluttering feeling in his belly.

“That was pretty sappy, Seb.”

“Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“I guess, I’m rubbing off on you.”

It’s almost curfew when Sebastian parks on the Dalton Academy parking lot again and they walk to Blaine’s room hand in hand. It’s strange how beside their height difference, they fit together. Holding Sebastian’s hand feels steady and warm and the occasional brush of his fingertips over Blaine’s knuckles makes it tingly and exciting at the same time.

In front of his dorm room door, he gently pushes Sebastian against it, cups his cheek and stands between his legs for a quick kiss as Sebastian’s hands settle on his hips.

“Thank you for tonight”, he smiles up at him.

“You’re welcome.”

“It was really special.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I am.”

“Me too.”

Blaine pulls Sebastian closer for a kiss. The thrill of the touch of Sebastian’s lips and of the flick of his tongue vibrates through his nerve endings and he feels it, feels it all: _The butterflies, the sweaty hands, the feeling of being in love_ – and he allows himself to feel it, too.

When they come up for air after a few minutes, Sebastian squeezes his hips and tells him goodnight. They decide to meet up for coffee the next day and Sebastian leaves after a few more kisses. Blaine opens his door and enters the room, takes off his shoes and falls down on his bed, hugging his pillow.

“I’m gonna stick my neck out here and assume it was good?”

Blaine turns his head and grins at Nick. “It was amazing.”

He rolls over and excitedly begins to tell Nick everything.


	2. Next work: Against all odds

Next work for my "Don't you want me teenage dream?"-series is out!

Dating Blaine is suprisingly easy for Sebastian until Blaine wants him to meet his friends: Cue Tina. A.k.a. the part where Blaine tries to get her on the "Sebastian is amazing"-train for good.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679346)

We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
